Ślady krwi na śniegu
by Machigau
Summary: Licealistka z Forks, wyjeżdża poza miasto, by odpocząć. Odpocząć od pewnego przystojnego młodzieńca, który nie daje jej myślom spokoju. Nie wie jednak, że jej tropem podążają dwa wygłodniałe wampiry. O obsesji i miłości, która boli


_Ślady krwi na śniegu_

Niepoprawna.

**Od autorki: Proszę wybaczyć mi wszystkie niedociągnięcia i błędy, które miałyby jakikolwiek związek z brakiem głównej bohaterki sagi – Belli**_**, **_**ponieważ planowałam stworzyć coś kompletnie odbiegającego od książki. Proszę więc o wyrozumiałość. Poczujmy się jakby Bella Swan (właściwie to Cullen) nigdy nie istniała i nie pojawiła się w Forks.**

**Chciałabym zadedykować mojej przyjaciółce - Dorocie, która nie opuszcza mnie nawet jeżeli okazuję się być najzwyklejszą zołzą.**

**Natchnienie podarowane przez głos Roberta Pattinsona (piosenka Let me Sign)**

**Jest to praca konkursowa, która brała udział w konkursie wydawnictwa Publicat.**

**Edward, Rosalie, Alice i ogólnie saga Zmierzch (niestety) nie należą do mnie. Są własnością .**

**Reszta postaci i miejsca to mój wytwór.  
**

**

* * *

**

„_Miłość niespełniona to specyficzny rodzaj nienawiści. Miejmy się na baczności przed jej ofiarą - myślącym samotnikiem."_

— **Hagiwara Sakutaro**

Czas płynął niemalże niepostrzeżenie, bezlitośnie wybijając kolejne minuty, które dla mnie przestawały być minutami, a ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Czas był dla mnie kolejnym wrogiem, którego bałam się tak bardzo, że moje serce momentami kołatało, rzucane spazmami nagłej potrzeby chwili wytchnienia i spokoju. Całe dnie mijały mi na pojedynczej czynności jaką było smętne obserwowanie tego, co nigdy nie stanie się moje. Lubiłam siedzieć bezczynnie, czuć jak ucieka czas i patrzeć jak wszystko dookoła się zmienia z wyjątkiem jego smukłej osoby. Gdybym mogła snuć hipotezy na temat jego niezmienności w pędzącym jak pociąg czasie, to pewnie musiałabym być jakimś nieistniejącym, pochodzącym z mitów i podań wampirem, czy duchem, które mają całą wieczność na swoje egzystowanie. Chociaż, gdybym mogła się bardziej zastanowić, to dochodzę do wniosku, że w tym przypadku wieczność to za mało.

Jestem przypadkiem beznadziejnym. Mogę o sobie powiedzieć naprawdę mało, bo nie jestem ani wyjątkowa, ani jakaś pełna sprzeczności, jak te _idealne _bohaterki książek i filmów, których przygoda w co najmniej siedemdziesięciu procentach kończy się w ramionach ukochanego mężczyzny, który oczywiście jest drugą główną postacią. Jestem kimś szarym, nie wyróżniającym się ponad osoby chodzące do naszej szkoły. Jestem egoistką i najchętniej zagarnęłabym dla siebie jeden mały, maleńki cud chodzący po naszej amerykańskiej, pięknej ziemi.

I trzecią rzeczą jaką śmiało mogę uznać za ostatni punkt mojej charakterystyki to z pewnością namiętna skłonność do rozmyślania o rzeczach niepotrzebnych w życiu, które tylko i wyłącznie mącą mi i innym w głowie.

Jak na każdą szesnastoletnią, przykładną obywatelkę przystało, mam prawo marzyć o rzeczach i osobach, które z całą pewnością nie są mi dane kiedyś otrzymać i szczerze mówiąc? Nikt z mojego otoczenia, nawet rodzice, nie dziwią się mojemu spokojowi i chorobliwej wręcz nieśmiałości.

Często nie potrafię przestać myśleć o pewnej osobie, która zakorzeniła się w moim umyśle i jak pasożyt żywi się moimi gorącymi uczuciami w jego stosunku.

Lubię się śmiać sama z siebie. Często, to dziwne zauroczenie chłopakiem ze starszej klasy wydaje mi się być czystą obsesją, o ile obsesja w jakikolwiek sposób może być czysta. Od ponad roku, kiedy znalazłam się w tym małym, zamglonym miasteczku, nie mogę przestać wlepiać cielęcego wzroku w pewnego osobnika, którego imienia boję się wypowiedzieć przy ludziach, w strachu, że mój głos zadrży zdradziecko z podniecenia i tyle będzie z udawania, że urok jednego z najprzystojniejszych chłopców naszej szkoły wcale na mnie nie działa.

Czasami boję się, że ktoś usłyszy jak leżę na łóżku i płaczę cicho, ukrywając twarz w poduszce.

To są właśnie chwilę, gdy wracam po całym dniu ciężkiej nauki i jeszcze cięższego przekonywania siebie, że to wcale nie jest miłość. Często po prostu czuję się taka samotna i pusta, że nie pozostaje mi nic innego, niż tylko płacz.

Jestem słaba, prawda? Jestem tylko zwykłym, słabym człowiekiem, który boi się spojrzeć przyszłości prosto w twarz, odnaleźć zgubiony gdzieś po drodze sens i zacząć znowu żyć normalnie. Jestem _jedynie _człowiekiem, a jednak w jakiś nędzny sposób jestem z tego dumna, wiedząc, że są dla mnie pewne ograniczenia i słabości, których zwyczajnie boję się pokonać. Teraz siedzę sobie na ławce w Seattle i wspominam każdy raz, każdą najdrobniejszą chwilę jaką spędziłam siedząc kilka miejsc od niego, obserwując go na kółku literackim i ze smutnym westchnięciem stwierdzam, że jestem chora. Cały mój świat, cały miniony rok pierwszej klasy liceum, kręcił się tylko wokół dwóch rzeczy. Różnica między nimi była taka, że ta pierwsza przychodziła mi łatwo, a druga była wręcz nieosiągalna i pozostawało mi dalej śnić na jawie.

Nauka.

_Chłopak o miedzianych włosach._

Jakkolwiek nie chciałabym, po prostu nie mogę przestać myśleć tylko o jednym.

To chyba kolejna wada bycia człowiekiem, prawda? Na co mi to, że rodzice mają ładny samochód, duży dom i Bóg wie co jeszcze, skoro mi potrzeba tylko jednej rzeczy do szczęścia? Ludzie zbyt dużo myślą, o tak. Wszyscy jesteśmy stworzeni do zgubnego rozmyślania i filozofowania, co niestety nie zawsze wychodzi nam tak jakbyśmy sobie tego życzyli.

Jestem tylko człowiekiem.

Dni mijały, czas ciągle pozostawał bez zmian. Wszystko kręciło się wciąż wokół mojego własnego centrum, nawet jeżeli wyjechałam gdzieś daleko od niego. Czułam się jak kwiat bez wody, który usychał z tęsknoty za życiodajnym nektarem. Podniosłam oczy i wyjrzałam za okno. Deszcz zacinał lekko w skąpane cienkimi promieniami słońca ulice Seattle. To miasto miało swój urok, nawet jeżeli było tylko kolejnym, szarym i brudnym amerykańskim miasteczkiem, wypełnionym przemocą i gwałtem. Lubiłam patrzeć na ludzi biegających po uliczkach tego miasta, goniących za uciekającymi chwilami, które były dla nich zbyt cenne, by je po prostu stracić. Po raz wtóry westchnęłam.

Zsunęłam się z zimnego parapetu i poprawiając pogniecione ubrania, ruszyłam w stronę drzwi od pokoju hotelowego. Jakimś cudem nie pytali mnie tu o dowód osobisty, gdy wynajmowałam pokój i do czasu, gdy tego nie robili, byłam bardzo zadowolonym klientem motelu o bardzo zobowiązującej nazwie „Motel". Kiedy dowiedziałam się, że rodzice wyjeżdżają, nie czekałam, ani chwili dłużej i od razu wyjechałam z miasta, po raz pierwszy w życiu olewając szkołę. Usprawiedliwienie mogłam sobie napisać sama, w końcu zdarzają się tygodniowe przeziębienia i nic w szkole nie powinno nikogo zadziwić. Prawie nigdy nie chorowałam, więc należał mi się chociaż tydzień odpoczynku od zimnych, ceglanych murów budynku, który stawał się moim głównym punktem obserwacji – właśnie tak mogłam bezkarnie wlepiać spojrzenie w jego smukłą postać nie przejmując się, czy ktoś to zauważy, czy nie. Każdy się na Niego gapił. Przechodząc koło lustra przystanęłam na chwilę i spojrzałam na chłodną taflę z której patrzyła na mnie przymglonym spojrzeniem niziutka dziewczyna, wyglądająca na około piętnaście lat. Przyjrzałam się krytycznie lekko rozczapierzonym brązowym falom spływających daleko na plecach, aż do pośladków i postać w lustrze wykrzywiła się brzydko patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Oczy… Mówili, że jestem podobna do rodziców. Ja uważałam samą siebie za zwykłą pomyłkę genetyczną, bo jak można się było określać epitetem _normalny_ jeżeli i ojciec, i matka są platynowymi blondynami, jedno z oczami koloru wiosennej trawy, a drugie jasnego nieba? Potarłam zmęczone, od patrzenia się na jasny widok za oknem, brązowe – prawie czarne oczy i westchnąwszy po raz setny tego dnia, ruszyłam dalej, zostawiając za sobą szarą postać mieszkającą w tafli lustra. Rozmyślając o tym, jak beznadziejna jestem w swojej chorobliwie niezdrowej obsesji, nie zauważyłam nawet jak minęła osiemnasta, a na niebie zaczęło się ściemniać. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, zsyłając na chłodne ulice, ujarzmiające, niemalże kojące swoim ciepłem promienie pierwszych chwil nocy. Patrząc w dziwnym dla mnie, którego nie odczuwałam od dłuższego czasu, otępieniu na ślamazarnie zapalające się na ulicy lampy, myślałam o wielu rzeczach naraz starając się poukładać je wszystkie w miarę spójną całość, ale na razie chaos panujący w mojej głowie zwiększał się najwyraźniej nie planując się zredukować.

Po pierwsze, martwiłam się o to, czy rodzice, którzy wyjechali na krótki, tygodniowy odpoczynek do Europy, nie dowiedzą się o mojej _wycieczce _ do większego miasta. Nie lubiłam rozczarowywać moich rodziców. Równało się to dla mnie z jedną, z większych zbrodni i samo myślenie o cierpieniu jakie bym im mogła sprawić, przyprawiało mnie o niemiłosiernie ssący ból żołądka.

Po drugie, powodem tego strasznego bałaganu było chyba ogólne zagubienie w moim życiu. Zaczynałam się zastanawiać dlaczego właściwie tu _uciekłam_ (jakoś nie mogłam znaleźć na to innego odpowiedniego słowa). Zastanawiałam się też skąd ten głupi pomysł, że ta rzekoma wycieczka miałaby coś zmienić i nie chodziło mi tu wcale o znaczne pogorszenie mojego humoru, co na razie wychodziło mi w jak najlepszym stopniu.

Po trzecie, tym razem już ostatnie, chciałam odgadnąć czym prędzej jak powrócić do czegoś co kochałam na tym świecie ponad wszystko, nie licząc jednej osoby. Pisanie przychodziło mi jako tako i chociaż nie mogłam potwierdzić przy świadkach, że byłam kimś utalentowanym w tej dziedzinie, to cieszyłam się w miarę dobrym powodzeniem i byłam dumna, że ktoś doceniał to na co poświęcałam jedną trzecią swojego krótkiego szesnastoletniego życia. A teraz czułam się kompletnie głupio, żeby już nie powiedzieć, że _idiotycznie_, nie mogąc znaleźć najmniejszego, dobrego pomysłu chociażby na prostą, króciutką miniaturkę miniatury. Wszystko co przychodziło mi na język ograniczało się do pustych i bezsensownych historyjek, które nijak miały się do tysiąca opowieści jakie kłębiły się w mojej głowie i nie mogły znaleźć ujścia w długopisie i papierze.

Momentami czułam się tak bardzo zagubiona we własnych myślach, iż zaczęło mnie to przerażać w takim stopniu, że starałam się przestać myśleć, oddać w ramiona snu. Ale sen wcale nie przychodził, moje ciało wcale nie było zmęczone ciągłym wysiłkiem jakim było spacerowanie po zalanym promieniami późnego słońca mieście. Jakoś nie miałam serca, wmówić sama sobie, że to, że moje myśli, które swoją chaotycznością przypominały wzburzone przez burzę morze, szkodzi mi do tego stopnia, że powinnam była się ich wyzbyć. Myślenie o sobie w ten sposób, który nie tylko co krytykuje samą mnie, ale i zarówno moją wyobraźnię i umysł budziło we mnie tak doszczętne poczucie winy i zwielokrotniało wzmagający się ból głowy. Moje myśli powolnie sunęły w stronę wiecznie opanowanej twarzy, zdawałoby się, że wyrzeźbionej przez najlepszego artystę epoki antyku z chłodnego i niezniszczalnego marmuru. W myślach przywołałam do siebie jego pociągła twarz, której nauczyłam się już na pamięć, chcąc poznać coś więcej niż każdą linię jego oblicza, tak idealnego, że aż wywołującego u mnie dreszcz zazdrości i poczucia niesprawiedliwości. Odetchnęłam ciężko i oparłam się czołem o zimne okno, zastanawiając się czy jeśli przyłożę w nie mocniej, to rozbiję szkło i wylecę na dół, a wraz ze mną moje irytujące myśli. Patrzyłam na powolnie przesuwające się samochody, znikające za rogiem budynków, wciągane gdzieś przez mrożące łapska ciemności. I wtedy poczułam, że coś jest nie tak i ta myśl jeszcze mocniej utwierdziła mnie w moim przekonaniu, że nie wolno mi zasnąć.

_Serce obawia się cierpień [...] Powiedz mu, że strach przed cierpieniem jest straszniejszy niż samo cierpienie. I że żadne serce nie cierpiało nigdy, gdy sięgało po swoje marzenia..._

**Paulo Coelho**

Z każdym dniem i każdą kolejną nocą, mój humor pogarszał się z każdą sekundą, a coś dawało mi nieprzerwane wrażenie, że coś dzieje się nie tak, że coś idzie nie po mojej myśli, oraz nie po myśli kogoś kto tym wszystkim rządzi. Złe przeczucie nadchodzącej burzy, która zamiast nieść za sobą zapach deszczu, który mogłam przyswajać godzinami, teraz zmieniła się w okrutny zapach, który swoją mieszanką różnych woni, przypominał mi coś starego, ogarniętego dziwną tajemnicą. Krok, za krokiem pełzł za mną jak nieustępliwy robak zapach ledwo wyczuwalnego bzu i słodkiej woni czekolady, który w wymieszaniu w jedno podsuwał mi jedynie skojarzenie z paskudnym smrodem amoniaku, który teraz ogarniał całe moje nozdrza i roznosił się po moim umyśle, budząc jedynie kolejne części mózgu, które odpowiadały za instynkt samozachowawczy. Coś w środku mnie bezustannie starało się zasiać we mnie jeszcze więcej niepokoju i strachu, aż w końcu poczułam, że sprowadzenie jeszcze większej ilości tych uczuć, zdawało się być zwykłą abstrakcją. Po dwóch dniach, coś krzyczało we mnie, że trzeba uciekać, ukryć się gdzieś, nie ważne już czy pod stołem, czy w metalowym pojemniku. Wszystko we mnie zdawało się budzić się do życia, tylko po to by zaraz rwać się do rychłej ucieczki.

Każdy dzień zdawał się być okrutną męczarnią, a mnie przynosiła ulgę tylko jedna czynność, która stanowiła mój azyl od kilku długich miesięcy. W każdym momencie, gdy to chore przeczucie przerażenia, jakie wypełniało wszystkie moje komórki, w poszczególnym fragmencie ciała, na myśl przywodziłam jego złote oczy, które co kilka dni, lub nawet tygodni zmieniały barwę na czarny węgiel. Ten kojący widok stanowił jedyny balsam dla duszy jaki chwilowo był dla mnie dostępny, a ja czułam się jak przemytnik narkotyków, bojąc się non stop, że ktoś zaraz mnie znajdzie i odbierze możliwość marzenia o złotych oczach mojego czarnego anioła. Wrażenie jakie po sobie zostawiały chwile spędzone z jego ciałem w mojej pamięci, ku mojemu zdziwieniu przynosiły mi tajemniczą ulgę, która okrywała Go jeszcze większą nutą tajemnicy, niż przed, wydawało mi się, kilkoma tygodniami. Jego delikatne rysy twarzy, które zdawały się nie opuszczać moich myśli, wprawiały mnie w dziwną zadumę dotyczącą tego co do Niego mogę czuć. Bałam się, że to _coś_, to dziwne _uczucie, _które było dla mnie tak abstrakcyjne, że aż śmieszne, wymknie mi się za chwilę spod kontroli i odbierze ostatnią deskę ratunku, jaką była jeszcze moja silna wola, które nie pozwalała mi ani na chwilę opuścić tego miejsca.

Miałam wrażenie jakby coś notorycznie łapało mnie za każdą kończynę kiedy tylko chciałam opuścić pokój motelowy. Paraliżował mnie strach, który pojawiał się nagle i znikąd. Zaciskając dłonie w pięści podeszłam do drzwi i ostrożnie, tak jakby klamka miała mnie poparzyć, złapałam za nią i pchnęłam lekko drzwi. Z ciarkami przebiegającymi przez linię kręgosłupa, wyjrzałam niepewnie na korytarz i po kilku dłuższych chwilach nasłuchiwania, wyszłam z pokoju i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz. Idąc przez wąski korytarz patrzyłam na brzydkie i zbyt przesłodzone obrazki wiszące na ścianach i na patrzące na mnie widniejące tam postacie. Odgarnęłam z czoła stanowczo przydługą grzywkę i podciągnęłam rękawy luźnej, sportowej bluzy, aż po łokcie. Kiedy szłam obserwując nędzne _dzieła _sztuki, coś nagle rozkazało mi się zatrzymać. Stanęłam więc posłusznie i przechylając głowę lekko w prawo, spojrzałam na jedyny ciemny obrazek na całym przeraźliwie jasnym i pogodnym korytarzu. Jeżeli ktoś planował stworzyć tu ciepłą i miłą atmosferą, która przywodziłaby na myśl wspomnienia z własnego domu, to grubo się pomylił, szczególnie wieszając tu TEN obraz. Był większy od pozostałych. Gdyby nie białe kontury rysowanej postaci, to całe płótno było by jedną wielką czarną plamą. Przede mną stała czarna, zakapturzona postać o dużych oczach koloru ciepłej krwi. Patrzyła na mnie złowrogo, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że już niedługo mnie odwiedzi. Wzdrygnęłam się i minęłam _Śmierć _chcąc znaleźć się od tego obrazka jak najdalej się da.

Zbiegając po schodach prowadzących do głównego korytarza, na której stacjonowała recepcjonistka, o mały włos spadłabym i pewnie gdyby nie dawne lekcje tańca jakie pobierałam do czternastego roku życia, leżałabym teraz plackiem na samym dole zdradzieckich stopni. Szybkim krokiem podeszłam do recepcji i wciskając malującej sobie paznokcie blondynce klucz od pokoju, wybiegłam z budynku. Kiedy uderzyły we mnie zapachy nocnego życia, westchnęłam przeciągle i zamknęłam na chwilę oczy. Pewnie stałabym tak jeszcze dłużej, a nieliczni przechodnie patrzący na mnie, myśleliby, że jestem psychicznie chora, gdyby nie coś chłodnego i mokrego spadło mi na czubek nosa. Nie otwierając oczu, sięgnęłam dłonią do nosa i pomacałam go. Mokry.

Ze zdumieniem otworzyłam oczy, gdy poczułam kolejny płatek śniegu, tym razem na ustach. Zlizałam zimną kropelkę i uniosłam głowę, by spojrzeć jak powoli zaczyna padać. Naciągnęłam na głowę kaptur i ruszyłam w dół ulicy, powolnym, wręcz ślamazarnym krokiem.

Nie wiadomo czemu i skąd u mnie te refleksje, ale zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jakby to było umrzeć. Tak po prostu, w ciemnym zaułku, będąc zakatowanym przez własnego oprawcę. O dziwo, jakoś przestała mnie przerażać ta myśl i z większym zaskoczeniem uświadomiłam sobie, że teraz myślenie o _śmierci _przynosi mi jakieś dziwne otępienie, tak jakby termin _umierania _ nie znaczył dla mnie nic więcej jak tylko zwyczajne słowo. Nie przyspieszając kroku zaczęłam wymyślać różne sposoby i okoliczności, które mogłyby zakończyć moje życie. Nie to, żebym chciała umrzeć.

Zbyt wiele było radosnych chwil i uczuć, które nie pozwalały mi tak po prostu odejść z tego świata.

I właśnie w tej chwili obiecałam sobie, że nie mogę zginąć, dopóki nie odważę się podejść do Niego i zacząć rozmowę. Taa… Takie umieranie miało dla mnie sens, bo miałabym dużą świadomość, która napełniałaby mnie wręcz dumą, że zrobiłam to o czym marzyłam cały rok i wcale tego nie żałuję. Śmierć nie miała dla mnie absolutnie żadnego sensu, jeżeli miałabym to zrobić przed spełnieniem swoich aspiracji, które sprowadzały się teraz do jednej, jedynej rzeczy.

Mijały minuty, a może nawet godziny. Kiedy patrzyłam na wirujący śnieg, zapomniałam czym jest czas i w jakimi jednostkami się go ogranicza. Robiło się coraz zimniej, a ja mając na sobie jedynie ciepłą bluzę, z której ciepła nie pozostało już chyba nic, czułam, że zaraz albo odpadną mi dłonie, albo tułów, albo całe moje ciało rozpadnie się na pojedyncze członki. Nie pomyślałam jednak ani przez chwilę, by się zatrzymać i zawrócić do hotelu, w obawie, że namiętny strach nieuzasadniony niczym, znowu powróci i tym razem już się nie odklei. Starałam się unikać wozów policyjnych, wiedząc, że jeżeli zobaczyliby teraz samotnie spacerującą po ulicy nastolatkę i to w dodatku pochodzącą z innego miasta, nie skończyłoby się dla mnie dobrze. Skuliłam się mocniej, ukrywając w czeluściach materiału i przyspieszyłam lekko.

Nie wiedziałam dokąd zdążam, ale chyba posiadanie tej niepewności, przywoływało do mnie spokój i uczucie harmonii, nie budząc we mnie nagłej chęci ucieczki. Śnieg padał coraz mocniej i zaczął osadzać się już na chłodnych chodnikach miasta. Kiedy odetchnęłam głęboko z moich ust wydobył się lekki, biały obłoczek pary i zniknął gdzieś przede mną, zostawiając jedynie niemiłe uczucie wzmożonego chłodu.

Wędrując tak po ulicach zasypanego śniegiem Seattle, przestało mnie obchodzić to, czy rozchoruję się na zapalenie płuc, czy też umrę gdzieś po drodze zasypana toną śniegu.

„_I poznacie prawdę a prawda was wyzwoli"_

**Ew. według św. Jana 8:32**

Szłam przed siebie, by nagle coś wmurowało mnie w ziemię. Przede mną stał cud, który najwidoczniej zesłany był tu, by zabrać mnie z tego świata i ocalić moje nikłe, bezsensowne życie. Wpatrywały się we mnie oczy, których kolor przypominał płynne złoto. Na miedzianych włosach osadziło się trochę śniegu, ale chłopak najwidoczniej, ani myślał, by wsiąść z powrotem do srebrnego Volvo stojącego tuż obok. Mój anioł patrzył prosto na mnie, a jego usta wygięły się w zawadiackim uśmiechu, od którego zrobiło mi się słabo. Moje serce zwiększyło obroty, a umysł pragnął zacząć myśleć o wiele sensowniej niż dotychczas.

_Co **on** tu robi?_

_Czemu na mnie patrzy?_

_Czemu, po co, dlaczego?_

I wtedy usłyszałam dźwięk piękniejszy od wszystkich innych brzmień tego świata.

-Cześć.

To… To do mnie? Czy ten młody bóg, którego darzę czcią od mojego przyjazdu do Forks mówi właśnie do _mnie_? Jakim prawem? Przecież…

Jestem nikim.

-Hej… - dyskretnie oglądam się do tyłu, pragnąc sprawdzić, czy na pewno nie stoi za mną jakaś piękna dziewczyna o rozmiarach modelki. On najwidoczniej zauważa to, bo jego uśmiech jeszcze bardziej rozszerza się na mocno zarysowanej twarzy.

-Zastanawiałem się właśnie, co robisz tutaj sama, a pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że jest druga w nocy. I w dodatku pada – dodał z uśmiechem patrząc na moje jeansy i przemoczoną od pogody bluzę. Niepewnie odwzajemniłam uśmiech, czując się dziwnie zrelaksowana w jego towarzystwie, a cały mój strach przez zbłaźnieniem odszedł gdzieś w niepamięć. Patrzyłam na jego ciepłe oczy, które zdawały się zaglądać w moje tak głęboko, jakby chciał wyczytać co teraz myślę. Co myślę? Że zaraz zmiękną mi kolana.

-Ja… - odetchnęłam głęboko i z zakłopotaniem wymruczałam – Tak sobie łaziłam… Ehm... Ty mnie znasz?

Spojrzał na mnie tak zdziwiony, że przez moment zachciało mi się śmiać.

-No tak. Chodzimy razem do szkoły i siedzisz dwie ławki obok na zajęciach z literatury.

Teraz to ja byłam zdziwiona. Więc, wiedział, że istnieję. Zdziwiona odgarnęłam śnieg z włosów, które swoim wyglądem przypominały mokre strąki i zatrzęsłam się lekko.

Znowu musiał to zauważyć, bo podszedł bliżej swojego samochodu i otworzył drzwi ze strony pasażera i wymruczał cichym głosem, który sprawił, że serce zamarło mi w piersi.

-Chodź. Podwiozę cię.

Potem pamiętam już tylko, że odwiózł mnie pod motel, naszą rozmowę jakbyśmy znali się całe wieki, jego uśmiech i życzenie dobrej nocy padające z jego czerwonych warg. I to były ostatnie rzeczy jakie dane mi było zrobić świadomie.

Czułam, że coś mną steruje. Coś ciągnęło mnie wbrew mojej woli, nogi poruszały się same, a w moich oczach zaczęła się pojawiać panika. Wychodząc przez drzwi, kiwnęłam grzecznie w stronę zdziwionej recepcjonistki i znowu poczułam, że ktoś zniewolił moje ciało. Nie potrafiłam już nawet otworzyć ust, a przerażenie wciąż rosło we mnie, pozbawiając umiejętności normalnego myślenia. Coś we mnie podpowiadało mi, że to już koniec. Że to, czego bałam się przez ostatnie dni, właśnie po mnie zmierza.

_Uśmiech bywa aktem męstwa, smutek to słabość i postawa zbyt wygodna. Być radosnym i dobrym, kiedy świat jest smutny i zły, to dopiero odwaga._

**Małgorzata Musierowicz**

Nigdy nie martwiłam się o swoją przyszłość, bo miałam częste wrażenie, że nigdy nie nadejdzie. To znaczy, przyszłość była, jest i będzie, naturalną częścią życia każdego stworzenia. Chodzi mi bardziej o to, że jakoś nie przewidywałam siebie w najbliższej przyszłości, a czułam się tak jakby ktoś już dano spisał nade mną wyrok śmierci. Byłam dumna z tego jak żyłam i szczęśliwa z tego, że umierałam w sposób odważny, nie bojąc się spojrzeć śmierci w twarz.

Kiedy weszłam w jakąś ciemną uliczkę znajdującą się pomiędzy budynkami mieszkalnymi, poczułam jak stają mi włoski na karku. Mogłam instynktownie wyczuć tą nagłą zmianę powietrza, które przepełnione było zapachem nienawiści i niebezpieczeństwa. Czułam to głęboko pod skórą, że zbliża się to przed czym próbował mnie ostrzec własny organizm, próbując zapędzić mnie do ucieczki. Ktoś podświadomie rozkazywał mi iść, a ja stawiałam kroki tak wolno, jak tylko mogłam to robić, by choć na chwilę opóźnić swoją egzekucję. Kiedy w mroku ujrzałam dwie postacie szczerzące się radośnie na mój widok ciarki przeszły przez moje ciało, a dusza zawyła donośnie, błagając niemo o ratunek. Jak nigdy wcześniej pragnęłam by pojawił się On – mój **anioł**. Błagałam go w myślach, krzyczałam jego imię prosząc i szlochając. Chciałam pożyć jeszcze trochę, móc być przy tych, których kocham.

Chciałam przeprosić za swój i_diotyczny _egoizm, który skazywał moich bliskich na cierpienie. Kiedy szłam dalej, ku moim mordercą, zobaczyłam ich twarze. Dwaj mężczyźni – jeden wyglądający na około trzydzieści lat, drugi z całą pewnością młodszy ode mnie. Posłałam błagalne spojrzenie temu niższemu, a on widząc to zaśmiał się jedynie i błysnął sadystycznym uśmiechem, który w połączeniu z jego anielską twarzą wyglądał jak makabryczna postać z horrorów. Oboje byli niezwykle piękni; ich skóra swoją gładkością przypominała wyszlifowany kamień, a rubinowe oczy morze ludzkiej krwi.

Na twarzy starszego malowało się znudzenie. Jego przymrużone oczy śledziły każdy fragment mojego ciała, lustrując je dokładnie centymetr, po centymetrze.

-Możesz już puścić Jay – głos miał niezwykle głęboki i pewnie gdybym nie mogła racjonalnie myśleć, stwierdziłabym, że jest naprawdę pociągający. Chłopiec nazywany Jay'em zaśmiał się przerażająco i nagle poczułam jakby coś nagle opuściło moje ciało. Upadłam z hukiem na kolana, rozdzierając miękką tkaninę spodni i poczułam jak krew wypływa powoli z rozciętej skóry. Byłam znowu wolna.

Chłopcu zaświeciły się oczy, a z gardła wydobył się niski, długi charkot przypominający dźwięk dzikiego zwierzęcia na polowaniu. Automatycznie zaczęłam się cofać, odpychając stopami od betonu, i kalecząc jeszcze mocniej zdarte kolana. Uciekanie na czworakach nie było zbyt dobrym wyjściem, ale skok adrenaliny pozwalał mi tylko na to, gdyż napastnik znów zaczął sprawiać, że moje nogi ciążyły mi coraz bardziej i bardziej.

-Puść… Mnie… - mój głos, w porównaniu do ich, był tak słaby i drżący, że znów poczułam się bezwartościowym śmieciem. Starszy mężczyzna o włosach koloru smoły złapał kucającego już chłopaka, który tak bardzo zaczynał mi przypominać polującego drapieżnika i warknął głośno.

-Uspokój się. Poczekaj lepiej chwilę. Taki niecierpliwy…

Zacmokał pary razy i powoli, jakby z ociąganiem przeniósł wzrok na mnie. Westchnęłam ciężko, leżąc bezwładnie na zimnym, białym puchu i zamknęłam oczy.

Nagle poczułam coś swoją temperaturą podobnego do śniegu. Poczułam delikatny oddech na swojej szyi.

-Taka szkoda… Taka strata… - Starszy mężczyzna przesunął palcem wskazującym po linii mojej zaciśniętej szczęki i odetchnął z żalem. – Jest twoja.

Jeżeli tak miałaby wyglądać moja śmierć – zginąć z rąk dziecka owładniętego jakąś dziwną obsesją, to wolałam już, być przypalana, topiona albo pchana nożem. Sumienie odezwało się we mnie i nie pozwalało usunąć z pamięci twarzy tego dziecka, przepełnionego nagłą rządzą mordu. Jęknęłam głucho, czując jak coś ciężkiego upada mi na uda. Krzyknęłam, gdy poczułam łamiące się kości.

Krzyk uwiązł mi w gardle, gdy nadeszło zbawienie.

_Śmierć jest łatwa... szybka… To życie jest trudniejsze…_

**Stephenie Meyer**

Nie czułam już nic oprócz wciąż zwiększającego się strachu i lęku. Te uczucia mnie paraliżowały, odbierały resztki woli jaka mi pozostała. I widziałam już tylko łaknące mojej krwi dwie pary, czerwonych jak rozżarzone węgle, oczu. Jeżeli to była śmierć, to wiedziałam, że nie jestem na nią gotowa. Miałam rodzinę, przyjaciół, musiałam dostać się na studia, chciałam jeszcze kiedyś z Nim porozmawiać.

I wtedy poczułam jakby sztylet wbijający się w moje ciało. Czułam, że coś wpływa do mojego organizmu, pełznie przez żyły, mieszając się z moją krwią i spalając mnie od środka. Nie mogłam krzyknąć. Nie miałam już siły.

Nagle wśród ciemności, która zaczęła mnie ogarniać, zjeżdżać coraz niżej, by za chwilę przykryć mnie sobą już całkowicie, pojawiło się światło. Z początku nikłe, tak niewyraźne, że aż piękne. I niespodziewanie wybuchło, a ja wtuliłam się w jego ciepło, szukając pomocy. Usłyszałam jeszcze wołanie.

**_Szybciej Alice! Niech Rosalie go przytrzyma!_**

Byłam ciekawa co robią tu Jego siostry, które znałam z widzenia. Co robi tu On?

W każdym razie zagościła we mnie taka nikła nić nadziei, że może nie wszystko stracone.

I wtedy poznałam smak moich marzeń, który wypełniał mnie całą. Słyszałam ten ciepły, niski głos tak doszczętnie niszczący moje łaknące go serce. Z trudem otwierając oczy, ignorując spadającą na mnie nicość i palący od środka ogień, zobaczyłam płynne złoto, patrzące na mnie z niemym przerażeniem. Zanim straciłam przytomność zdążyłam spojrzeć w lewo i dostrzec moją własną krew płynącą po białym śniegu. Westchnąwszy zamknęłam oczy i zabrałam ze sobą wspomnienie jego pięknych oczu.

Nie bałam się, bo zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie jestem otoczona już ludźmi, których nie znam. Nie byłam już sama, a umieranie w samotności było dla mnie chyba najgorszą karą śmierci, jaka można było kiedykolwiek wykonać na człowieku. Czułam się doszczętnie wypełniona ciepłem jego serca, którego bicia nie byłam w stanie usłyszeć, nawet jeżeli moje ucho znajdowało się tam gdzie powinno bić. I nagle poczułam się piękna w oczach świata, nawet jeżeli byłam szarą, zwykłą dziewczyną o pragnieniach większych, niż mogłam je mieć.

On był ze mną, tulił mnie do siebie jak największy skarb, a słońce powoli wstawało, by zacząć nowy dzień, którego nigdy nie będzie mi dane zobaczyć.

Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że to całe umieranie to nic w porównaniu z walką jaką musimy toczyć na co dzień. Nie byłam sama i mając tego świadomość pomodliłam się do Boga błagając go, by nie zabierał mi tego snu. Bo całe moje życie było tylko snem, osnutym tajemnicą jego duszy. Teraz On był obok mnie, trzymał w swoich ramionach i szeptał cicho swoim kojącym głosem.

A ja po raz pierwszy w życiu odważyłam się wypowiedzieć jego piękne imię na głos, czcząc siłę jaką w sobie jeszcze miałam.

**_-Edward…_**

A wtedy wszystko zniknęło, by stać się końcem mojego początku.

Początkiem mojej wieczności i tego co ze sobą niosła.

I jeszcze raz – już po raz ostatni przywołałam jego oczy.

Nie bałam się śmierci.

**Już nie.**

**

* * *

**

Reviews?**  
**


End file.
